1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an OLED (organic light-emitting diode) display device and OLED pixel circuit thereof.
2. Description of the Related Art
To drive an OLED, a driving transistor is generally coupled to the OLED to provide the OLED with a driving current. However, the driving transistor may deteriorate with time and a threshold voltage thereof may change with time, which when occurring, the driving current may sporadically deviate and result in incorrect operations of the OLED.